Notes With The Cullens
by Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's
Summary: All about the Cullens and Bella!
1. Nickname Hunt!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Hey Bella

_Hi! Alice_

**Hello Bella Love**

_Hello!_

So What did you do last night because i came over but no one was there

_Me and Charlie went out to eat at the diner and then we came home! _

**Well i hope your free 2nite =?**

**_Why?_**

Because he wants to have her over 2nite DUH!

_Why?_

**Emmett SHUT UP!**

i can't i didn't say anything i wrote!!!! =)

**I WILL MAKE YOU!!!!!!!**

_Alice?_

Yes Bella

_I wanna nickname _

okay then nickname hunting begins!!

_Not During class!_

**_Alice not now!_**

Its lunch so come on!

**_No!_**

_No!_

Fine!

**_Loi baby come on cheer-up ur making me sad!_**

Fine!

_Alice?_

Yes?

_Are you mad at me?_

No!

_Okay!_

Bella's nickname is blossom!

_Alice yours is.......Bunny!_

**Mine is Superman**

**_No its......Superman!_**

Mine is

_Emmett's is Dummy Boy!_

Rosalie's is Bubbles

_Jasper's is Jazziers!_

_**You are not calling me Jazziers!?!**_

_Alice!?!_

Honey plz!

**_Fine!_**

**Yeah Jazziers loi!**

_---------------------_ Bella and Edward go to Biology and Alice Japser Rosalie and Emmett Skip class _------------------------------_


	2. The Mall!

Alice _Bella _**Edward _Jasper _**Emmett _Rosalie_

Blossom!?!

--rolls eyes--_ Yes?!?!_

Let's IM talk!

_Okay!_

**Bella ILY**

_ILY too Edward!_

------Emmett Walks in with Rosalie------

_What are you guys doing?_

Yeah have you gone insane?!?!?!

_No!_

**No!**

No!

-----Jasper walks in and is now mad------

**_Stop making them mad they make me mad!_**

_Let's Play a Game!_

okay!

--------Alice has a vision-------

**_Alice?!?!_**

Yes!

**_What did you see?_**

Me and Bella At da MALL!

_What?!?!?!?!_

Okay Edward Can come too.

_Fine pff._

**Bella its okay i seen it she will do nothing to harm you i promise.**

_Okay only cause Edward is going! =_)

-----------They leave and soon arrive at the mall-------------

Bella Let's Get you a dress for tomorrow!

_why whats tomorrow?_

**Nothing!**

_Alice?!?!?!_

I promised not to tell or Edward will destroy my clothes and take my porche!

_Fine Edward tell me or i will not come!_

**Bella it is just a party okay?**

_Okay._

-----------Alice Bella and Edward Buy stuff then go home-------------


	3. Slumber Party!

Alice _Bella _**Edward _Japser _**Emmett _Rosalie_

--------They all are at lunch---------

Bella you are coming over to nite

_Okay but why?_

**Because Alice wants to have a slumber party!**

_Okay?!_

_We will have so much fun!_

And when your sleeping us Vam

**_Emmett watch what you say!_**

Why?

**_Because humans get ahold of this then they will know!_**

Okay loi!

Yes so you are coming?!?!?!?!

_Sure why not!?!?!?!?!?!_

**_Okay but lighten up Bella your making me sad i guess_**

**Bella love whats wrong?**

_Nothing -smiles-_

**_Better Bella! Loi_**

**Loi**

Loi

Loi

_Loi_

_Loi _

_Wow _

**What?**

_We all said Loi!_

Bella you are MBBFE!

_What is that?!?_

My Best Bestie Friend Ever!

_Oh Okay Fabulous!_

**Bella you are TLOME**

_What?!?!?!?!_

He means The Love Of My Existence!

_Okay Edward you are MLFE!_

**What?!?!?!?!?!**

_My Love For Ever!_

**Bella I Love You!**

_I Love You too!_

**_Alice I Love You_**

I Love You too Jasper!

I Love You Rosalie!

_I Love You too Emmett!_

To Mushy!

_Okay! Okay!_

_-------------_All Are At The Cullens House------------------

----Alice has a vision----

Bella! Vision!

_What?!?!?!_

Pjs!

_Pjs?_

Yes our MBBFE Pjs!

_Okay?_

Let's go get them!

_Now?_

**Now?**

YES!

-----Alice and Bella Buy they're MBBFE Pjs-----

**Bella Time For Bed Honey! =)**

_But I'm Having Fun with NOTES! =_)

Bella Go to Bed becuase i got to make a SSP!

**Super Sercet Plan Bella.**

_Okay!?_

**_Alice what are you doing?!?_**

Nothing just playing the T.V. why?

**_Because your moods are Hyper and now i'm Hyper!_**

_Wow!_

**Bella Please go to bed for me please =)**

_Fine!_

----------Bella goes to bed and the Cullens watch T.V.----------

******* I'm sorry if it is sucky cause my computer froze on the internet so i had to exit without saving the other one so yeah! -- *Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's*


	4. Revenge

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

**Rosalie!**

_What!_

**Its your Car!?!**

_What!_

**Emmett's jeep crashed in to it!**

_WHAT!!!!_

_EMMETT!_

What!

_You CRASHED into MY BABY!_

EDWARD!

_NO you wait!_

_Whats going on?!_

**Emmett CRASHED in to Rosalie's BABY!**

_WHAT!_

**Yeah**

**_Well well well see thats what you get now tell her it was on purpose!_**

_WHAT!!!!_

_WOW!_

btw Bella Emmett CRASHED yours too!

_WHAT!!!!!!!!!_

HEY!

**_HE is so more dead!_**

**I know!**

_GOOD BYE SPICE GIRLS FOR EMMETT!_

_YEAH!!!!!!!!_

**Alice your Closet is destroyed!**

WHAT WHY YOU!

**Jasper Too!**

-------------The guys went hunting so the girls get revenge!--------------

_I Call Emmett's Car!_

_I call Spice Girls!_

I CALL JASPER'S CAR AND WE ARE GOING TO "KIDNAP" BELLA AND EDWARD'S CAR!

------------They paint Emmett's car and Jasper's "kidnapped" Bella and Edward's car and headed to Rio!(Partied until 2:00 am but are not drunk did not drink)------------

_That was so FUN!!!!_

_I know!_

Yes it was!

*Ring Ring Ring*

It's Edward!

_give it!_

**Hello!?!**

_Hi!_

**Bella?!?!**

_Yes?_

**Are you okay?**

_Yeah Edward i'm fine like our presents!_

**No!**

_Why?_

**Cause i miss you!**

_Me too we are coming home now!_

**OKAY!**

_Bye!_

**Bye!**

**---------The girls go home and they were mad they got over it.---------------**


	5. Coming Home From Rio!

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

**Bella?!?!?! Are you okay?!?!?!?!?!**

_Yes i'm fine_

**Okay!**

**_Alice! Are You Okay i missed you!_**

Yes -smiles kisses Jasper-

**_Alice ILY_**

ILY too.

**Bella ILY**

_ILY too._

_------_Rosalie and Emmett are fighting in the Living Room **(Carlisle)**

**What is Going on?**

**Never mind**

*Crashing noise* **(_Esme_)**

**_What Was THAT!_**

**A Window!**

_Emse a window broke!_

**_WHAT!_**

Sorry 

_Sorry_

WOW! Esme are you okay?

**Emmett and Rosalie outside now!**

-------Carlisle and Esme leave for a day---------

**Bella Love **

_Yes?_

**Alice get Jasper out now!**

_What i'm not bleeding i'm not cut!_

**Yes you are!**

**_Bella I'm so Sorry but he is right you do _**

----------Edward Fixes Bella up and then Bella eats than goes and spent the night over the Cullens again--------


	6. Wtf?

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_---------_Bella is over at the Cullens----------

_Why is there a brand new car in the garage?_

**_Because you need a car because of Emmett so Edward Bought you one!_**

**Jasper!**

Loi

**_Sorry but don't be mad!_**

**Too late i'm mad all ready!**

-----------------Rosalie and Emmett walk in--------------

_Why are they mad?_

_Because Jasper told me that Edward bought me a car because I no longer had one thanks to Emmett!_

_Okay but Jasper?_

He's mad because Edward is mad!

_Okay then_

And you call me dumb!

YOU ARE DUMB!

_Loi_

_----------_Alice has a vision-----------

_Alice?_

**_She just had a vision Bella its okay_**

_Well i don't know!_

**Bella love it was about **

I should tell her!

_Tell me WHAT!!!!_

Mike Newton Likes you and is going to ask you out tomorrow!

_WHAT!_

**Bella love we will avoid him i promise **

_THAT WILL NOT HELP!!!!_

She right Edward he has been planing this

**WHAT!?!**

_WHAT!?!_

Opps!

**_Tell them Bella is going to rekill you if you don't tell them alice!_**

**And me TOO!**

He liked since the first day when he meet you Bella!

_WHAT!?!_

**And you didn't tell ME!**

**_Well no _**

**YOU KNEW!**

_YOU KNEW!!!!!!!_

**_YES!!!!!!!_**

loi Bella's Got a Lover!

_SHUT UP! SHE HAS ONE UNLIKE YOU EMMETT!_

WHAT!!

_YES I'M MAD SO I'M NOT YOUR LOVER RIGHT NOW!!!!_

_But i can't hide from this forever unless........ Oh Edward!_

**Yes Bella Love?**

_We must kiss in public at school so Mike sees and doesn't ask me out again!_

**AGAIN?!?**

_Whoops!_

**Bella?!?!**

**_Bella tell him or i will and don't worry about it okay?_**

_Okay um.....yeah again because he asked me to the prom before we were together and what i know about you._

**He is so DEAD!**

**_Edward your overreacting now!_**

**No Bella is MINE!**

_Alice?_

Yeah

_I like this Edward cause i'm HIS!_

_Loi that is so funny now i need a new guy Hey....I can ask Mike out! To make Emmett mad and to get him off of Bella & Edward!_

NO NEVER NOT IN YOUR "LIFE" ROSALIE DO YOU HEAR ME!

_NO!_

_Rosalie he loves you! but if your willing to OKAY!_

_---------------_They go to school the next day---------------- *See Next Chapter For More About The Mike & Rosalie Thing*


	7. The Next Day At School

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

----------All the Cullens And Bella are at school and they see Mike Newton!---------

_Wish me luck that Emmett gets mad and Mike leaves you alone Bella!_

_LUCK!_

**_LUCK!_**

**LUCK!**

LUCK!

_Here comes Emmett Rosalie!_

Hey baby!

_Bye!_

-----------Emmett rereads the note----------------

WHAT!

Well Emmett go to class now!

Fine!

---------Emmett goes to class and Rosalie did not ask out Mike!----------

Here Comes Mike!

***Grrrrr* **(**_Mike_**)

**_Hi Bella can i talk to you alone!_**

_When did you get this note?_

**_Never mind that *pulls on elbow*_**

**_Bella wanna go out to night?!?_**

_No! I'm with Edward Cullen!_

**_Okay fine _**

-------------------Bella goes to the Cullens--------------------*Next Chapter is Bella Spending the night over the Cullens* -- *Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's*--


	8. Bella At The Cullens!

******* The nicknames are real but "Dummy Boy" & "Jazziers" is Owned By Me Because i made them!!!!***********

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

------------Bella is at the Cullens house now----------------

Bella!?!?!

_Alice!?!?!_

_Bella!?!?! Alice!?!?!_

Sleep Over!

**Hello Bella Love**

_Hello Edward_

Okay Bella I wanna Sercet Hide Out --Bouncing-- And Edward and Jasper can come too!

_Okay!_

Get Emmett and Rosalie (They are back together) and wood and paint!

**Why?**

**_Why?_**

**_nvm!_**

**nvm!**

_okay!_

------------2 hours later they have it built and are in it--------------

This is great!

_This is FUN!_

**_Its pretty big for a club house(a cottage sized club house)_**

**Yeah but smaller than mine and Bella's cottage!**

Just Perfect!

_Yes!_

**_What is it called?_**

idk?!

This is okay!

**Bella We are going to be late for school loi**

_Whats so funny?_

**_No one in our family is ever late and he said that we were going to be late loi_**

_Loi _

Loi

---------They go to school and now are at lunch-----------*Next Chapter is during lunch and Biology*-_-*Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's*-_-*


	9. Lunch and Biology

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*I know my Chapters are not good but please read them thnx ! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Hey guys whats up?_

_Nothing -frowns-_

**She's sad because **

Because Mike said he disliked her because she told him no so Angela and Ben are friends with her but not Mike or Jessica.

Wow your so smart Bella!

_Oh Stop writing EMMETT!_

Fine!

_So your sad because of that?_

**Yes but i told her he still likes her but Jessica never did like Bella**

----Alice has a vision-----

Vision!

**_What? What is it?!?!?!_**

OMG! Bella's Life is going to change!

**Good or bad?**

**Review it please**

----Alice reviews it-----

**I will take that as bad!**

_What!!!!_

**Bella, love **

_What!!!!_

**Bella, Love its Jacob he made up his mind because of all of us he will say he can't hang out with you right now........Are you okay?**

**_Edward she is upset and is very dizzy now!_**

-----Alice has a 5 Second before reality vision--------

EDWARD SHE'S GOING TO FAINT!

**Bella Are you okay Bella Love can you hear me?**

-----Mike runs over and so do the others------(**_Mike_**)

**_Is she okay?_**

**i don't know Everyone move out of my way!**

-------The Cullens and Edward take Bella to the Nurse-------

_I'm okay! really!_

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!

**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!**

Jacob!

_What about Jacob?_

Not to freak you out but the reason you can't hang out with him right now is because he is a WEREWOLF! I can't see him no more!

_WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!_

**WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!**

**-------------**Bella goes and talks to jacob and he tells he her its true and that he can't hang out right now!-------------------

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*I know they suck but please read them! Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	10. Sugar Rush!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Well hello!_

_Hi!_

**Bella why are you so happy?**

_Cause i'm with you! =)_

No its because she HYPER! ~SUGAR RUSH?~

_YES!_

**Bella? Why did you eat all that candy?**

_I don't know!_

**_Edward she feels guilty now....wow_**

_Yay! SUGAR RUSH!_

**Bella calm down! Jasper?**

-------------Jasper calms Bella down--------------

Wow Bella is funny whens she's Hyper!

_Thanks Alice your very not helping me!_

Your very welcome Bella!

**That means your not helping her very much!**

Very well then Bella!

_Alice?_

Yes?

_Are you mad at me?_

No your MBBFE!

_Yeah!!!!_

**Bella ILY!**

_ILY Edward!_

Time for bed Bella

**Yes i agree**

_Fine but Edward?_

**Yes?**

_Will you carry me?_

**Yes i will Bella love!**

---------------------Edward Carries Bella to her bed in his room and she sleeps when the Cullen's watch tv they watch the movie Twilight!!!!!-----------------------

_***********Sorry chapter sucks and They watch Twilight is funny! ~Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's~ Sorry the first chapters til here have the wrong sig because i forget i was on this site***********_


	11. Bella!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Hey!_

Hey!

**_Hello!_**

**Hi!**

_Hi!_

------Alice is in a vision------

**_Bella you don't look so good._**

_I know i'm really dizzy._

------Alice is back in touch-------

EDWARD! BELLA!

--------Edward sees what happens and catches Bella---------

**_Wow she is.......Rosalie Emmett go get Carlisle now!_**

**WHAT!?!**

OMFG BELLA NO!

**WHAT?!?!**(**Carlisle**)

**What is wrong with Bella?**

**We don't know she just fainted.**

**No! Never No! Bella No!**

-------Alice has another vision------

**She didn't eat so she fainted and is going in to shock**

**She told me she ate today.**

**Alice! Did you know!**

Yes but i thought see would be able to handle it!

**ALICE!**

--------Bella is better----------

**Bella you need to eat every day!**

_Okay! Okay!_

-----------Bella is doing well and they go to school------------

Hey Bella!

_-Rolls eyes- Hi!_

**Hello Bella **

_Hello Edward_

**Are you feeling better?**

_NO!_

What is up with her? never mind!

_Yeah!_

-----------Bella leaves and goes home to see Edward is waiting for her!--------------------


	12. Charlie!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- All stories are owned by me*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Bella why were you and Charlie in the hospital yesterday?

**WHAT!?!?!**

_Don't worry Charlie was scared of a cat and he tripped and fell on the steps by the cat and he fainted cause of the cat being next to him so yeah i was there with him!.!_

**Charlie was scared of a cat? hahahaha!**

Hahaha that is so funny!

_Not as funny as you running and screaming like a girl cause of the movie wizard of oz hahaha_

That is not funny this is!

**_Emmett be quiet because you know it was way funnier than Charlie falling down the steps because of a cat!_**

_Haha they are both stupidly funny _

**That is true.**

**_Emmett Mwahhhhhhhh _**(the evil witch laugh!) **_i will get you my pretty and your little dog too!_**

Awwwwwwwwwwww!

------------------Emmett runs away scared to his 2nd death and everyone is laughing even Rosalie!---------------

Okay that is funny today is now Charlie Trip day and Emmett Screams day!

_Okay Cheers to Charlie Trip Day and Emmett Screams Day!_

_That is so wrong but Okay!_

-----------------They have fun watching tv and laughing at Emmett and watching Emmett sulk!---------------------

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Sorry its suxs but read on!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	13. Charlie and Edward gets mad!

-------------------------** SORRY TOO SAY BUT I NEED REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER TO BE WRITEN *EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN'S*------------------- **

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Heyy Bella!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Hello Alice *Edward*_

_Wow i do that to *Emmett's* name too._

Shhhhhhh!

**_Lol wow _**

Why did Charlie get mad at you Bella?

**Bella?**

_Nothing he just seen me walking to my house cottage slow walking for a Vampire by the way and yelled at me for walking home alone!_

And why did i see that Edward will be mad?

_SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Bella?!?!**

_Okay i forgot my biology notes so Mike offered his and then he tried to..............._

**What?**

_he tried to kiss me okay and it was ewwwwwwwwwwy i pushed him on the ground and ran but than i ran into him at lunch and then again when Edward was in his mind Mike had me in his soul!_

**WHAT?????!??????????!!!!!!??????????????**

_Its okay_

**NO ITS NOT HE WAS THINKING OF YOU AND TRYING TO KISS YOU?!!!!!!!!!!!!?!!!!!!?!?!?!!?!?!? HE IS SO DEAD!!!!!!**

**_HAHA MIKE VERUS EDWARD = MIKE DEAD OUT OF ORDER!_**

_HA okay Emmett stop it that's not funny no more!_

MIKE IS NOW OUT OF ORDER OR DEAD LOL WOW!

_STOP IT!_

----------------------- Edward sees Mike and Jasper calms Edward down and they go to class and Bella was vampire when mike tried to kiss her! *************** I WANT TO SEE EDWARD VERUS MIKE SO BAD LOL! And i'm sorry its short but i'm mad cause my mom and dad said to clean my room by tomorrow and they now say they will clean it tomorrow!***************


	14. Charlie Trip Day and Emmett Screams Day!

****************All stories written by me are owned by me and "Dummy Boy" & "Jazziers" is owned by me too and that is my nickname for a friend thats what it says! I HOPE YOU LIKE THEM BECAUSE I MIGHT WRITE MORE SO REVIEW IF YOU LIKE TO KEEP ME WRITING plz thanks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*********************

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Happy Charlie Trip Day and Emmett Screams Day!

_Loi thats funny but genius and Funnier now!_

**_So true but it is not that funny _**

_Jazziers you know its funny and Jazziers is an awesome nickname!_

Yes it is but mine is so stuipd its 

_DUMMY BOY!_

_Loi that is funnier we will add that to Emmett Screams Day it should be called Dummy Boy Screams Day!_

No! it Stays the way it was named!

_OKAY!_

**Wow Alice is getting mad because she wants to shop with Bella!**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**_Loi this is one funny day!_**

so maybe i do want to shop with Bella!

----------------------Alice drags Bella out of her cottage and Bella has been a Vapmire------------------

Wow shopping with Bella is fun

_Vampire shopping is so hard with Alice and Rosalie!_

**Okay let's go to are place Bella!**

_Okay _

----------------------They leave with Reneesme and they go to the cottage and then put Reneesme to sleep!--------------------------


	15. Vampires!

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

I love being a Vampire!

_I know its so FUN!_

**_Yeah what ever not when your thirsty really thirsty!_**

_Remember i can control myself haha_

**_Blah blah blah what ever!_**

**Jasper its not her fault she can control her self!**

**_BLAH!_**

Ha Jasper quit being a baby okay!

**_Fine Alice only for you!_**

To mushy for the Emmett

_Shut up you fool!_

I can't shut up i didn't say anything!

_You dont get nothing to night Emmett!_

NOOOOOO!!!!!

Hahahahaha!

_Okay this is so Fun because we have Emmett sulking loi!_

Hey!

_Baby its the truth loi!_

**Yeah Emmett its the truth because i'm not fighting with Bella but your fighting with Rosalie and Rosalie would win if it was wresting!**

Thats it!

----------------------Emmett tackles Edward and they begin to wrestle and the Rest of the family watched very entertained by this and Edward loses because Emmett is the SECOND strongest in the Cullen family because Bella is first so Bella wrestles Emmett and Emmett loses!----------------

Haha this is funny

**I know Emmett sulking because he lost a wresting match to Bella is Funny!**

**_True there!_**

_Yes and whose the strongest Vampire in the house Emmett?_

You Are! Okay there i said it!

---------------------Emmett sulks more and the rest watch him in peace---------------------


	16. Emmett is still Sulking!

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Wow Bella Emmett is still sulking!_

_I feel like i broke a record oh wait i did!!!!_

**_yeah we know how that would feel oh wait we don't!_**

**Loi Way to go Bella!**

Yeah now he knows how it feels!

_Wow i feel gulity now!_

**_he will get over it soon or later!_**

**Probably later!**

_It might take longer because he got beat by Bella!_

_Hey! But thats true!_

OMG!

**_What?_**

Emmett!

**_What about Emmett!_**

He is going to fight Bella again!

**WHAT!**

**_No because he will get beat again _**

He heard us he changed his mind!

_Okay!_

**_But i'm bored now!_**

**Me 2**

_Me 3_

Me 4

_Me 5_

Me 6!

_EMMETT!?_

Yup!

_Sorry i beat you will you forgive me?_

Yes but don't bring it up again okay?

_OKAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Now what can we do?

_um um............... IDK PARTY?_

**Okay Party in here!!!!!! Loi**

----------------------------------------------The Cullens have a party for them selfs and they have fun when Reneesme is slepping!-------------------------------

****************************Sorry its short!********************************


	17. OMG!

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_OMG!_

**What?**

_Nothing i'm bored!_

Oh okay

---------------Alice has vision----------------------

**_What is it Alice?_**

nothing its just that i seen Bella's birthday gift!

_What no gift plz no gifts plz no gifts_

**_too late _**

yeah so oh well!

_Blah Blah Blah Blah!_

Bella is clumsy!

_Go head Bella!_

_Emmett and Rosalie sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g 1st comes love 2nd marriage 3rd comes push push push in a bush!_

_Loi!_

Hey!

**_That is funny!_**

Jasper and Alice Sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g 1st comes love 2nd comes marriage 3rd comes bite bite bite at night!

**_That is so stupid Emmett!_**

**_Edward and Bella sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g 1st comes love 2nd comes marriage 3rd comes a baby in the carriage_**

_HEY!_

**Hey!**

Loi okay enough okay this is funny!

Bella's Birthday Gift!

**Right thanks Alice **

Your very welcome and well she is MBBFE!

**RIGHT!**

------------------------They take Bella to her Birthday Gift!-----------------------------

_OMG!!!!! No Way!_

**Yes it is my car seats that you and I first sat in your car now and your seats in my car!**

_WOW!_

-----------------------Bella loved her gift and they went home with Reneesme and put her to sleep they went to there living room to watch tv------------------------


	18. Vampires Verus Humans and more!

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Vampires are better than humans!_

**No they are not!**

Edward you have lost all ready!

**_Haha _**

Haha and i'm dumb!

_You are so stupid!_

_Loi that is so true!_

Haha wow this is a Random Debate!

_Yes Random Debate time!_

_Cheese verus noses_

Call your debate

noses

_Noses_

**Noses**

**_Noses_**

Cheese

_Cheese_

_Okay _

**Noses are way better than cheese because how would you smell everything?**

_We would not eat then we would die!_

**Bella new paper me and you!**

_Why?_

------------------------Bella and Edward get a new piece of paper!-------------------------

_What?_

**I Love You Bella and cause we are a married couple we should talk alone!**

_Okay!_

----------------5 mins pass and they go back to the old paper!-------------------

What did you talk about?

_Nothing okay!_

fine!

------------------------They play a game called make me laugh and it was Edward and Alice left!--------------------

Edward why did the vampire cross the road?

**Whys?**

To eat the humans!

-------------------Edward spits his water out and so does Alice!----------------------

---------------------- Edward Takes Reneesme home with Bella and they have FUN and then they go to school!----------------------------

****Sorry so short but i try to get these done fast for you guys so hope ya'll like!****


	19. Evil Plans!

*******This chapter is short because i wanted this one out faster!********

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Yay today is the best day ever!

_Why? _

I Don't Know!

**_loi that is my Alice for you!_**

**Yes because we all like small evil vampires and not evil like that evil like hurt Emmett evil!**

_Yes which evil hurt Emmett plan is in place!_

What!

_Haha he is so going to get hurt!_

_Thats the fun of it all right!?_

**Yes Bella we like hurting our vampire brother!?**

_See Edward agrees with me!_

loi because he loves you Bella

_Oh okay _(pouts)

**I guess my love for you is not enough?**

_Well yes for da love but you could have agreed with me?!_

**Okay fine.**

_Really?_

**Yes**

**_Alice i agree with you Bella and Edward.!._**

Really?!?

**_Yes_**

Yay!

_I'm so bored and i can't hunt today because of Emmett da genuis he is NOT my hunting clothes are gone aka UGLY!_

WHAT!

_haha we should ban him for that!_

We should!

_We are!_

---------------------------------The girls ban Emmett from ALL fun stuff and he sulks-----------------------------


	20. Surprise!

****Sorry not long but i wanted it out sooner!**** *-*Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's*-*

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Omg Yay no way!

_What?!_

Edward is surprising you with him and Reneesme in her bed and him by her in da new house for you guys!

_Really?_

Opps!

**Alice!**

Srry!

_Edward its okay really!_

**Okay Whatever you say Bella Love!**

--------------------They all take Bella to the new house and Bella is So happy that she hits Emmett and he falls and everyone starts to laugh!(LOI)--------------------

Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!

_Haha Emmett got beat by a girl!_

**_No by Bella!_**

_Hey!_

Its true by Bella!

You all are so mean!

_I didn't mean it but it felt fun!_

**_Haha lets hit Emmett!_**

No!!!!!!

_Haha is he scared?_

_Yes!!!!_

**No Way Emmett is scared of a girl!**

**_lol haha he is so GAY!_**

_Emmett is not GAY!!_

Okay! Okay he is not GAY!

-------------------Bella Edward and Renesmee go to there new house. The rest of the Cullens go to the main house after and watch tv then Jasper and Alice look at each other!!.----------------------


	21. Emmett is sulking again!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Alice why were you and Jasper looking at each other like that last night?_

because we love each other but still idk!

**loi!**

_Hi!_

_Hi!_

Hi

**_Whats wrong with Emmett?_**

**He is still sad Bella hit him!**

_Sorry Emmett i really didn't mean to!_

Okay Fine!

_Are you still sad and mad?_

No but don't remind me okay?

_No we got to!!!!_

NO!

_Why Emmett its not that bad!_

**_No offence Bella but yes it is its you!_**

See so no never!!!!!!

**_Haha Emmett got beat up by a girl worst Bella! _**

**Bella that is so funny!**

_It is! it is so funny!_

See Bella can even laugh so come on Emmett so what your rep for strongest vampire is up your the 2nd strongest and 1st strongest male Bella just has to be 1st at female and family!

Your not helping me Alice!

Whoops sorry!

_He will get over it soon Alice cause my husband is not a big crybaby!_

Okay but we got to go to school now!

**Okay**

**_Okay _**

_Okay _

_okay_

Okay!

-----------------------The Cullens go to School and they do there work and come home and watch tv!------------------------

*-*-*-*--*-*Sorry so short!*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	22. Funny things!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Hey whats up you guys?_

_We are writing notes like we always do!_

Yeah but it is funny when Emmett is sulking its more than funny!

HEY!

_Well its true!_

**Yes it truly is!**

**_Haha he is getting mad!_**

_Haha well that will be fun to watch!?!_

Yeah!

_Emmett is fun but he's funnier mad and when he sulks!_

**Bella is so right we should make him mad!**

**_That will be easy with Alice here!_**

_We shouldn't but we will right?_

**_Yeah _**

----------------Emmett comes over and reads the paper and flips out-------------------------

**_Emmett calm down!_**

Soon or later i will cause that is funny!

_WHAT?!?!?!?!?!_

Got you guys but i was mad!

_Not funny dude!_

Why not?

_Because you did it wrong!_

Haha he even played his joke wrong and partly right ha!

**Wow!**

_I know?!?!_

**_I agree!_**

Hey we got to go to the school for our classes!

_Fine!_

**Fine!**

**_Fine!_**

_Fine!_

Fine!

Haha okay let's go!

----------------------The cullens go to school and they go to lunch and talk on the note paper again!---------------------

*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*- NEXT CHAPTER IS AT LUNCH! P.S. Sorry so short!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	23. Emmett is a Barbie Girl!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Hi!

_Hi!_

**Why is Bella sad again?**

Idk!

**Bella love ?**

_Yes?_

**What's wrong?**

_Nothing i'm just bored! And vampires are almost never bored!_

**Want to make Emmett to sulk again?**

_That would be funny sure why not!_

_why does Bella have the i make Emmett dance to Barbie Girl look?_

_Cause that is my plan!_

Why do i feel like i should run?

_Emmett will you dance if you lose a bet? _

Sure?

_arm wrestling to see the winner!_

Okay!

---------------------Bella wins and Emmett is now dancing to Barbie Girl with a blonde wig pink dress high heels and of course in a mall!-----------------------

_Bella this is funny the best!_

_i know i have a great Evil mind!_

**That's why i love you!**

_That's it?_

**No**

_Okay!_

**_Bella this is more than funny and its on tape that is GREAT!_**

_Thanks!_

**_Your very Welcome and hahahaha!_**

---------------------Bella is now laughing on the floor at the Cullens house watching the tape over and over again!-----------------


	24. Boredom and Alice's Vision!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_I'm bored!_

_Me too maybe Emmett will dance to Barbie Girl again?!_

Hell No sister!

_Well we do have it on tape?!?!_

LET'S WATCH EMMETT DANCING TO BARBIE GIRL!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------The Whole Cullen family watch Emmett daning to Barbie Girl!------------------------------------------

That is just to funny!

_I know i am a genius!_

_Bella you are a genius!_

No she's not!

**I beg to differ!**

**_I also beg to differ!_**

You lose Emmett!

Damn! opps Dang!

_Wow Emmett is funny when he is mad!_

_We all know!_

**_let's watch it again!_**

**I'm up for that!**

_Okay!_

I like Emmett this way in the tape!

------------------ Alice has a vision that Charlie Trips Day and Emmett Screams Day is coming up!!!!!!!-----------------------

Hey!

_What?!_

Charlie Trip Day and Emmett Screams Day is coming up!

_And we have to play a trick on them!_

**Oh no.......Bella no.**

_Why?!_

**Because i smell them crying!**

_YAY!_

**_Let her do it Edward!_**

**Fine. Pfft.**

-------------------------They all are coming up with plan an E-V-I-L P-L-A-N! Mwhahahahahaha!-----------------------------

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Story goes on to the next chapter! thnx! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	25. The EVIL PLAN and Funn!

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Okay my E-V-I-L P-L-A-N is coming a long_

Hahahahahahahahaha

**Oh my Bella to much to much!**

_Ha never to much!_

WE NEED A BUNNY!

**_Why?_**

**Because Charlie is scared of them now! He falls and trips to get away! ha**

**_Wow that's weird!_**

_We need to get Emmett to scream!_

Buy him a barbie girl outfit and put it on him when we are at school!

_Haha yes!_

_I like it!_

---------------Emmett comes in and now remembers that horrible day!--------------------

Oh my i'm not feeling very safe!

_Loi thats strange!.!.!_

Not when im here

Wow

_Wow Emmett i'm really bored!_

So?

_DANCE PARTY! _

NO!!!!!!!!!

---------------Emmett dislikes the song Barbie Girl so Bella put on Barbie Girl and Emmett runs out of the room!-----------------

_Wow Emmett can run lol!_

haha

_That is true but Edward is faster!_

**Thats right fastest one here other than Bella!**

_Yepp_

**_Wow_**

Jazziers honey it is now wowers!

**_Okay?!?_**

----------------Bella Edward and Renesmee go home to they're house and the Cullens Watch Emmett Dance to Barbie Girl on tape as Emmett and Rosalie are upstairs talking!---------------------

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Sorry its short hope you like! Byes!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	26. The big mystery!

Alice _Bella _**Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

Boring

_I know_

**Ha hello honey **

She has that look

_Who?_

**_Who?_**

Bella!

Okay Emmett

**Okay Emmett **

_Okay Emmett_

_She does have that e-v-i-l p-l-a-n look on_

She does have that e-v-i-l p-l-a-n look on

She does!

**_Haha poor Emmett_**

Haha poor Emmett

_Haha poor Emmett_

**Run Emmett run!**

_Haha_

_Haha_

_**Haha**_

**Haha**

Haha

---------------Emmett runs out of the room and is laughing or just talking to himself!--------------

**_Bella your creeping me out!_**

**That is her E-V-I-L- P-L-A-N face!**

Yepp She has an evil plan!

_lol yes she does so what is it?_

_I will not tell yet my dear husband and siblings!_

**Oh dear okay!**

----------------- The Cullen family is thinking of what her E-V-I-L P-L-A-N is but Alice and Edward and Bella are the only ones who know what it is now!----------------------

-**-*-*-*-*-*--**-*-*-*You will learn more in the next chapter!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	27. The 3 Boys are Jealous Tino Coury!

*-*-*-*--*-*-*--*-*-*--*I want this chapter to be dedicated to TINO COURY this is his myspace check it out! .com/tinocoury*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*

Alice _Bella _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_OMG I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!_

Who?

_WHO? TINO COURY!!!!!!_

OMG HIM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!!!!!!

**Who is that?**

_OMG!_

----------------------Bella Alice and Rosalie start yelling at him!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Emmett and Jasper walk in--------------------------------

Why are they yelling?

**_Because we don't know who Tino Coury is!_**

_OMG you don't know who he is?!_

**No why?**

----All 3 girls are shocked! *And they all say this next line!*----

*OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*

**_They are getting really really mad!_**

**All because we don't know who Tino Coury is?**

_YES!!!!!_

_He is on the tv now singing his Hit song Promise and Love i can't undo!_

Omg! yay!!!!!!!!

**I don't like this.**

**_Why?_**

Yeah i don't like it either.

**_I don't like him now!_**

*SHUT UP!*

----this is the sign for the guys when they say something all together ($)----

$Should we be worried?$

**I think we should be worried!**

------The girls are stuck watching the tv for 6 hours straight because they recored Tino Coury on tv!-----

**--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*More of this story in the next chapter and If you want to know more about how to support Tino Coury go to this site (his myspace) .com/tinocoury now! **Edward Anthony Mason Cullen's**


	28. One Big Prank and an I Love You!

Alice _Bella _**Edward _Reneesme_ **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie _

_Hey can i tell you my evil like Bella's evil plan?!_

_Okayy thank you_

_Well Emmett said that he was really bored and o thought that vampires don't get that bored but.....anyway Emmett went to make Bella a sandwich and so i went to his prized closet of....... Selena Gomez posters you know like Edward of Bella pictures and Jasper of his prized Alice awards._

Will you get on with it?

_Well i took them all out and threw them all away and put things for him about me and he has not seen it yet but_

_Where's Emmett Edward "yelled" at me for a knife in the toaster thing like forever ago and i wanna pull a prank on him Jasper can help too_

I will pretend to be your boyfriend and 

**_And so will I!_**

_This is going to be good_

------------ Bella and Emmett and Jasper go upstairs and Emmett and Jasper are holding Bella's hand and they walk in and all say hello-------------

_Hi Edward!_

**Emmett Jasper get OFF OF MY BELLA NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

--------------Edward chases Emmett and Jasper around and they tell him..... he goes to Bella and he forgives her---------------

**Bella its time to go home and put Reneesme to bed , okayy honey? **

_Yeah okayy _

----------Reneesme touches Edward and Bella's cheek and has a vision of them saying I love you too her.------------


	29. Reneesme the Baby Girl!

Alice _Bella _**_Reneesme _Edward _Jasper _**Emmett _Rosalie_

_Hi!_

_*_Reneesme touches Edwards cheek and he backs up*

**I love you Bella and you too Reneesme.**

_She is a very smart girl that is why she is my baby girl!_

**No she is my baby girl too jeesh lol**

_I know Alice is coming YAY!_

Hi! Hello Reneesme how are you?

*Reneesme touches her cheek and Alice laughs*

Reneesme says that you to are almost fighting over whose baby girl she is.

**_Lol Reneesme is so beautiful!_**

_I agree!_

**I also agree!**

*Reneesme faintly blushes*

****Everyone laughs****

_How is she?_

She looks great!

_She gets that from her parents!_

**Really? lol now i see!**

**_Lol!_**

**********They go to school with the note and this is mike ({})*************

({ Bella and Edward have a kid?})

GO AWAY MIKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

({FINE})

_Lol go Alice!_

Thank you Thank you!

**_That is my woman!_**

**Oh my Jasper.**

**_What?_**

**Nothing now!**

*************************** They all go see Reneesme and Esme and Carlisle ******************************

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Sorry so short and read/review please and tell friends please! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	30. The Past!

Alice _Bella _**Edward _Reneesme Jasper _**_Rosalie _Emmett

Hey everyone what'sup?

_Sitting here being very bored_

_Yeah I think Bella should come up with a vampire game!_

**The last time you let her do that she wrestled Emmett and how he sulked for like ever then he got over it.**

**_Yeah and he lost to her too._**

HEY!

_Well it is so true_

_Lol that sounds funny_

**_It is though because he got beat by you_**

Hey we agreed never to bring it up again so shut up.

**Well you and Bella agreed not anyone else hahaha.**

_That is so true I agreed to that not Edward or Alice or Jasper or Reneesme or even Rosalie._

**_Hahaha * touches Edward and Bella's cheek and they laughed*_**

_Awwwwwwwwww how cute she laughed at Emmett!_

Hahahaha

**_Really?_**

HEY! DID SHE?

_Yes it is Emmett lol._

Maybe for you but not me pshhh!

_Lol you are a girl in so many ways jk jk!_

**_HA! *Touches Edward and Bella's cheeks*!_**

******************They go home and Alice and Jasper go upstairs and Rosalie and Emmett go upstairs.!.Edward and Bella put Reneesme to bed.!.***********************


	31. Wrestle Me!

Alice _Bella **Reneesme** _**Edward **_**Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_Hey guys I'm really bored and see Edward is so very idk!_

_What your married you should know what is wrong!_

You don't even know Emmett's Problem!

_What problem?_

SEE!

_LOL!_

_**Hey whats up?**_

_Jazziers!!!!!!_

_**Blossom!?!**_

_Bunny why are you laughing on the inside? (LOI)_

Blossom Jazziers said Blossom!

**Hey Blossom?!!**

Hey Bloosom, Jazziers, Bunny, Bubbles, Superman!

**Hi DUMMYBOY!**

**_LOI!!!_**

_LOI!_

_HAHA_

Wow!

***************** They all go to school and we are with Bella and Edward only no notes are in this part!*********************

Bella: Wow we are all alone......hahahaha

Edward: We are and we are whispering in class?

Bella: Yes i don't want to get in trouble lol!

Edward: Like you will you could wrap the teacher around your finger.......but i don't want you to.!

Bella: True......Thanks!

Teacher: Edward & Bella stop talking!

Edward & Bella: Sorry! **Giving a warming smile.**

Teacher: Continue talking please.

*****************Back to the notes part....YEAH!****************

_Me and Edward were talking during class and we smiled he let us keep talking.!_

**Bella it was nothing.!!**

**_Yeah right it took Emmett like forever to learn how to do that.......so i heard.!_**

Yeah!

_That is soooooo true...!_

Bubbles....(Hun?)

_Sorry its funny _

Wrestle me Bella!!!!!

_NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

****************Bella laughs as Emmett bags her to Wrestle!!!!!! LOL ******************* *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN.!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	32. Having a PARTY!

Alice _Bella _**Reneesme****Edward**_** Jasper **_Emmett _Rosalie_

_There is nothing to do _

I want too throw a party!

_**I would come!**_

_How did you get the paper mike?_

_**I took the paper!**_

_Leave us alone.!_

_LMAO!_

**Hey Baby!**

_Hey hun.!_

_**Hey honey.! Alice that is you!**_

Oh okayy Hi honey!

_Hey Emmett!_

Hi...(Said in a sad tone.)

_Whats Wrong Emmett.?_

Nothing really I have just been bored latley.

WE ARE THROWING A PARTY!

**No Alice We have Reneesme.!**

So! Leave her in your house with Carlise & Esme!

************************************* Carlise = _**Bold, Italic, Underline, **.**_ Esme = _**Bold, Italic, Uderline,*-***_. **********************************************

_********What?!?********_

*-*_**I would love that.!**_*-*

************************Back to normal convo.!****************************

_Why Not i mean we all are bored we have a big house.?!_

_A PARTY IT IS.!_

_**YES FINALLY ONE WHEN BELLA IS A VAM**_

JASPER!

_JASPER!_

_JASPER!_

jASPER!

**JASPER**!

**_Sorry i forgot!_**

_Its fine!_

Bella You + Me + Party to plan = BEST PARTY EVA!

_YAY!_

******************************************** Alice And Bella Go to plan the Party. Edward And Reneesme Go to there house. Jasper Emmett and Rosalie think of who all to invite!*****************************************

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*Will Update ASAP! The next Chapter will be about the party!*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*


	33. I Really Don't Know!

Alice Bella _Edward_** Reneesme**_** Jasper **__Rosalie _Emmett

Hey everyone what's up?

_Sitting here being very bored_

_Yeah I think Bella should come up with a vampire game!_

**The last time you let her do that she wrestled Emmett and how he sulked for like ever then he got over it.**

_**Yeah and he lost to her too.**_

HEY!

_Well it is so true_

_Lol that sounds funny_

_**It is though because he got beat by you**_

Hey we agreed never to bring it up again so shut up.

**Well you and Bella agreed not anyone else hahaha.**

_That is so true I agreed to that not Edward or Alice or Jasper or Reneesme or even Rosalie._

_**Hahaha * touches Edward and Bella's cheek and they laughed***_

_Awwwwwwwwww how cute she laughed at Emmett!_

Hahahaha

_**Really?**_

HEY! DID SHE?

_Yes it is Emmett lol._

_* Alice has a vision.!*_

Hey Charlie trips day and Emmett Screams Day is coming up.!

_Great can't wait.!_

_What is going on.?_

_Nothing Bye.!_

REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.!


	34. The Hunt!

Alice Bella _Edward_** Reneesme**_** Jasper **__Rosalie _Emmett

_Hey Alice I'm bored._

Bella.

_What did I do Alice._

Nothing Loi

_Bella got yelled at._

**No Bella didn't Emmett so shut up.!**

**_Yeah Emmett._**

*************************** Alice has a vision.****************************

Edward where's Bella?

**Ummm I don't know why?**

You need to find her.......NOW!

**Why?.....Alice!**

******************* Bella was almost being attacked by Sam.*************************

**Alice where is Bella.?**

Idk It looks like she is being Attacked by the smellly wolf.

**Sam is attacking her?**

_Sam why are you doing this?_

_***Because your one of them Bella.***_

_So Sam your going to kill me for it?_

**No not on my watch.!**

_ No Edward Don't!_

_***Sam runs***_

_REVIEW FOR MORE!  
_


End file.
